


Entranced

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yuyuko's companions share their thoughts on Hakugyoukurou's captivating mistress..





	Entranced

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Saigyouji Yuyuko, an enigma if there ever was such a word to define her. 

Be it before she passed, or after she was reborn, an air of alluring mystery surrounded her like a gentle mist covering a dense but enchanting lake. 

The individuals that had the privilege of seeing past her aloof yet sharp aura. 

The women that got to dig into the hidden crevices of her regal mind. 

The ones that had the rare opportunity to allow their arms to enclose around her delicate form. 

There were not many who had the luxury of experiencing the above. 

But the four women which had the following titles for Saigyouji Yuyuko reflect on it with meticulous thought and pride. 

She that is her friend. 

She that is her confidant.

She that is her lover. 

She that is her consort. 

Only _they_ could roam around the mysterious that composed the princess of the Netherworld. 

 

When Yuyuko made her arrival into the Hakurei Shrine, it was more than the eyes of her closest that landed on her beguiling face. 

The smile she wore was as refined as the steps she took; light yet heavily impacting. 

With Youmu in tow, Yuyuko made her fair share of greetings and conversations though she could feel a very distinctive kind of stare on her. 

Not those of other admirers and friends, but the eyes of the women she desired to be in the line of as often as possible. 

The corner of her mouth quirked up into a subtle grin at knowing that every inch of her form was being captured with precise blinks. 

Yuyuko's kimono was far more exquisite and revealing than her more reserved outfits, this one highlighting her pale neck and chest in a mesmeric way. It curved just below her soft shoulders whilst leaving those exposed too, the sky blue colour of the material enhancing her skin further. Her pink curls kissed the base of her neck as the veil on the back of her mob cap lay strewn effortlessly which reached just above her shoulder blades. 

The woman was a picturesque scene of every worldly pleasure to exist. 

A scene that was drank in vivaciously by Yuyuko's spectators. 

While conversing with Shou, Yuyuko's eyes drifted to the side to see sparkling hazel orbs vying for her attention as subtly as possible. 

 _Byakuren_.

She was sat with the others on the tatami mat, her legs folded neatly in the kneeling form and her hand holding a dish of liquid that was different from alcohol. 

As much as she wanted to drink what was in the dish, the priestess’s mind had awoken to seek something else to quench her thirst. 

A quench so ravenous that no liquid, be it comforting tea or soothing wine could satiate it. 

There was a slight chill that encompassed Byakuren's body, her bare arms being brushed by the sudden change in the air. The cape down her back did little to shield her away from what she was feeling as she gazed at Yuyuko with a longing she'd experienced only once before; a longing to be free.

She knew what it was, _knew_ that it was the presence of the princess in which her focus remained on. 

It was Yuyuko covering her. 

It was Yuyuko telling her that she wouldn't be long in joining her, that Byakuren needn't worry about being away from her, for Yuyuko could see her. 

Even without a word escaping her succulent lips, it marvelled the Myouren priestess how well Yuyuko could tame the whirlwind of worries and uncertainties that she hid away from everyone else. 

It was as if her body and mind simply being in Yuyuko's watching vicinity was all that was required to remind Byakuren that _nothing_ other than the princess needed to concern her thoughts. 

That for the time being, she was allowed to breath and enjoy herself away from her duties. 

Byakuren smiled her response as their eyes communicated things that nothing else could decipher.

This was something that both women had cemented between them. They were not the kind of beings to waste words, be it with their eyes or their lips, they made _every_ single one count. 

 

Movement from Byakuren's right caught Yuyuko's attention. 

The second gaze she felt melding over her body came from the next woman who was calling out to her. 

 _Eirin_. 

Sat there, the lunarian waited patiently for Yuyuko to acknowledge her and when she did, she felt something tempestuous stir within her soul and body. 

Having had been on the receiving end of many admirers both on the moon and earth, Eirin could now understand why they felt that way. 

For Yuyuko had managed to seep inside her thought process and latch onto every nerve with ease. 

Eirin had come to crave the princess's company like youkai craved the shadows to exist. 

Her palms clenched lightly as her avid blue eyes followed the trail of Yuyuko's lips while she laughed at something Kaguya had said when she joined her. 

Even though Yuyuko wasn't near her, Eirin could _hear_ that melodious laugh race to her ears as she'd heard it many times before. She'd had the pleasure of being the one to make Yuyuko erupt in heart-warming giggles and unrestrained smiles. 

The only issue was that she'd become enthralled and dependent on hearing it and having Yuyuko near her. 

It was taking everything in her body to remain seated and not to get up, glide around everyone and take the princess by the hand to embrace her passionately. 

There was nothing more that the doctor wanted than to immerse herself in the perfection that Yuyuko was and _all_ of it was on display for her tonight. 

She wondered how long she could remain idle for, remain in control before her desires and adoration for the woman in her line of vision took over completely. Eirin knew that the woman's butterflies weren't needed to hypnotise her, nor did her beauty as it was simply the mere existence of Yuyuko that made her yield. 

 

An overpowering glint of red and an all too familiar smirk shook Yuyuko out of her lusting state. 

Not that this next woman's aura simmered down the atmosphere that was piling up into the room. 

 _Kanako_. 

If there was a woman who oozed confidence like honey trickled into a jar, it was Kanako. 

And _she_ knew it. 

Her sharp eyes radiated an ethereal glow while she watched Yuyuko exchange greetings and converse with Sanae. 

She followed every single movement with agonising precision because the goddess knew it would not be long till she had Yuyuko up close and personal with her. 

But even Kanako had little patience when it came to certain things. 

And that included not having _any_ when it came to waiting to spend time with Yuyuko. 

She wanted her now and not a second later.

To soothe her feverish thoughts of hands wondering and lips following, Kanako swiftly drank the sake she had. It flew down her throat beautifully but it did nothing to kill the rapacious emotions she was feeling for the princess. 

The way her hand covered her mouth when she said something coy. 

The motion of her arm moving up her chest. 

The luscious skin near her neck just waiting to be sunk into. 

Kanako could barely keep herself still as opposed to how badly her insides were squirming around restlessly. 

She needed her _more_ than she needed prayers for sustenance and survival. 

There wasn't a feeling quite as riveting as having the eyes of the mistress of the dead to make Kanako's skin shiver in anticipation and yearning.

Yuyuko's essence and intelligence made the goddess crumble to her knees on a daily basis and there were very few who Kanako would only do that for. 

 

The sound of a fan snapping shut gently resonated deep within Yuyuko's mind. 

It was a snap she would never forgot, be it when she was alive and still recalled it after she became a ghost. 

 _Yukari_. 

A woman who was the epitome of cool and captivating, Yukari was unflappable.

Very rarely would one see her on edge or display her emotions evidently. She couldn't be deciphered by anyone or anything, she couldn't be rattled by any threat or any loss and she could _not_ be swayed into submission. 

Yukari was simply created out of wit, charm, grace and sex appeal; an abundance of each trait.

But her love for Yuyuko would shed light on a side of Yukari that many wouldn't believe existed.

If anyone was paying attention to the blonde now, they'd see the playful behaviour and the indestructible wall she had up being torn down by Yuyuko's eyes alone.

While Yuyuko spoke to Reimu, Yukari appreciated the woman's existence like she always did. 

Not even death could rip away the vehement hold her heart had over Yuyuko, if anything, that hold only grew _stronger_. 

The eagerness to shower the princess with sweet nothings and rousing touches made Yukari's grip on her fan increase. She wanted to replace the item with Yuyuko's body, something that she could get a rush from by simply looking at. 

Right now, that rush was increasing like a tsunami heading for land and the youkai wanted to gap Yuyuko away from the clutches of everyone else and drown in her love. 

Yukari's resolve was crumbling like the brittleness of hay did. 

With each blink of her violet eyes, she pictured Yuyuko in ways that her memories had held from their many moments together. It was the only thing she could do to tide her down from making any rash decisions. Not that she would care so long as she had the princess pressed against her body and looking up at her with the warming expression. 

The expression she _only_ revealed to Yukari. 

The expression that made the sage as weak and willing as a puppet. 

The expression she'd die a thousand deaths to see. 

This was the kind of hold Yuyuko had on the great youkai sage and Yukari didn't give a damn who knew because Yuyuko was worth it all. 

 

By the time Yuyuko had reached where the women were seated and sat down to join them, the electricity was so charged between them all that it'd make a thunderstorm appear tame and pathetic. 

There was an almost primal tinge to their eyes, a decadent yet passionate tinge.

Yuyuko had seen the desires forming in each women despite her attention being divided between those that were conversing with her.

It didn't matter what she was doing or whom she was speaking with as a part of her attention would _always_ remain on whichever of her lovers was present. 

And in this rare moment, _all_ four were there. 

Waiting. 

Simmering. 

Yearning. 

 _Only_ for her. 

Yuyuko smiled endearingly but it did nothing to hide the more salacious definition behind it. 

One that spoke volumes of how she couldn't wait for this gathering to be over and they could all leave together. 

 

***

 

It was a wait worth making it through for.

That was the main thought that clouded Yuyuko's hazy mind as wet lips, gentle hands and soft bodies surrounded her like a shield.

She was backed up against Eirin's chest, the lunarian's firm arms around her waist as her mouth was diligently sucking her neck like she was trying to obtain every drop of flavour from her. The feeling of the woman's heartbeat hammered against Yuyuko's sweating back that much more as she could feel her excitement. To know that Eirin had been rearing to go the second they stepped into her bedroom further propelled the princess's arousal and she couldn't hold her own yearning inside. Teeth pulled at her skin, lips kissed down marks, tongue eased the pain; Yuyuko was in a rapture due to the doctor's actions. 

On her right side was Byakuren who was currently coiled around her tongue. Not an inch of their mouths had been left unexplored and remained dry while they tasted each other greedily. The priestesses' arms wound around her hips as her lips had ceased to part from kissing Yuyuko like she was borrowing air from her. There was no battle, no fight for dominance as both women knew how the other worked. They knew the cadence their lips should follow and the pressure of their tongues colliding to bring them both reprieve. Their chins and chests were sappy with the run off coming from their mouths but it didn't deter them whatsoever, their long awaited kiss never halting. 

Kanako was sat on the left side and her mouth was trailing all over Yuyuko's chest. She slid the tip of her tongue across the outline of the princess's collarbone as her hand was busy massaging a breast and the other one was being played around with in the goddess’s mouth. The satisfied sounds of smacking permeated the steamy air and Kanako couldn't get enough as she squeezed her other hand desperately around Yuyuko's raised thigh. With each desperate press, the woman pulled on both curves harshly till her mouth and hand was filled to the brim with the princess. But feeling nails wedge behind her neck pushed Kanako further till her teeth replaced her tongue and Yuyuko let out a pleasurable shudder.

Yukari could hear and feel the actions of Yuyuko and the other woman as she was between Yuyuko's legs, buried inside of her. Breathing became second on her list as sliding her lips against Yuyuko's wet centre took precedent. Her arms kept the princess's thighs apart as she delivered a mass onslaught of strokes that could only be compared to artists working on their final piece. Warmth drizzled against her tongue and down her chin which made Yukari close her violet orbs in uncontrollable relish. She wanted to savour every second of this glorious display of intimacy of satisfying her lover for as long as her body allowed. There wasn't any other place she wanted to be, not if it meant being away from Yuyuko. 

As Yuyuko succumbed to being basked and doted on by her lovers, she allowed herself to be drawn out by each woman, giving them her all. 

To be on the receiving end of affection from the likes of these four remarkable individuals held the highest honour, an honour that Yuyuko cherished so deeply. 

Byakuren's limitless kindness. 

Eirin's otherworldly patience. 

Kanako's refined strength. 

Yukari's untouchable dedication. 

Yuyuko got to experience those and so much more and it made her melt completely as she repeated their names with nothing but bliss. 

They each held a piece of her, they each loved her in different ways but it all amounted to the same thing. 

Their undeniable love for her. 


End file.
